The production of in vitro bovine embryos using transvaginally collected oocytes generally requires a large number of oocytes retrieval. The oocytes are then prepared for maturation and subsequently for fertilization. Typically, the animal is transported to a collection center to retrieve the oocytes from the animal. Subsequently, the oocytes can be sent to a laboratory for their processing. The transportation journey can cause stress to the animal, long absence of the animal from its environment and temperature and dietary changes to the animal. These direct impacts can cause economical losses, such as a loss of milk productivity during the absence of the animal.
There are also several factors that can affect the success of the in vitro production of embryos, such as the medium used to transport the oocytes to the fertilization laboratory, the transportation time and the temperature changes of the medium. Biosecurity is also a concern where the animal can be put in contact with other animals from different farms, whose vaccination and immune status may be different, during the retrieval process.